


Beautiful

by Unicorn32442



Series: One-shots to help me sleep [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, caleo - Freeform, ive had this account for a little over a year and I still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442
Summary: Leo doesn't understand why she's mad
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Series: One-shots to help me sleep [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Beautiful

Leo wasn’t exactly sure what he had done wrong this time. He and Calypso were having a movie night at the waystation, it was a Friday night, things seemed fine.

All he did was call her beautiful. He hadn’t exactly meant to say it out loud, he just kinda said it. And yes it was extremely out of character for him to just kind of...openly say something like that. But he didn’t understand why she was refusing to make eye contact with him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She said bitterly, which made him think there was definitely something wrong. They had been so happy the past week, he hated that he had messed it up. He pursed his lips, considering his options. He was pretty sure he couldn’t just pretend it didn’t happen, because she was clearly upset. A few more minutes passed by.

“Are you mad that I called you beautiful?” He asked with a confused tone. Calypso sighed heavily, paused the movie, and turned to him with an annoyed expression that even Leo could recognize to mean  _ yes _ .

“Why?”

She sighed again. “Leo, I know you’re trying to be sweet, but you don’t actually mean that when you say that.”

Leo was way out of his comfort zone now, but there was no going back. “But I, um, I do think you’re beautiful. Do you...not believe me?”

She looked at him for a moment, and then looked down. “Look, I’ve, um, I’ve known you’ve loved me since you saved me from Ogygia. But when you say things like that it feels like you don’t actually love me and you just like me because you think I’m pretty.”

Leo hadn’t been expecting that at all. He had called her beautiful multiple times, and he had never considered that it was actually hurting her feelings. Calypso was curled up with a tub of popcorn, looking at Leo with her jaw set angrily, but she had a nervous look in her eyes, like she was afraid of his answer.

“Calypso, I don’t call you beautiful because I think you’re pretty. I mean I...I do think you’re pretty,”  _ the prettiest person I’ve ever known _ he thought, but it didn’t feel like the right time to say something like that. “I call you beautiful because you’re smart and kind and caring and you feel things so deeply.” Her expression changed to more confused looking. “And you’re...um...well you were the first person I met that was as lonely as I was. But I’m not lonely anymore because you’re also the first person to...um...I guess...choose me to love. And I just think you’re so beautiful.”

He couldn’t look at her. He still wasn’t very good with feelings, so he stared intensely at his feet. A few moments passed before she said anything.

“Is-Is that really how you see me?” Her tone was vulnerable, and she leaned forward to try to catch his eye. 

He glanced at her, their eyes met for a moment, and then he looked away. “Of course I do.”

Slowly, she took his hand. “Then I think you’re beautiful, too.” They were both blushing deeply.

Neither of them were perfect, and their relationship wasn’t perfect. But they were beautiful together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is 100% inspired by the song Broken by lovelytheband, which I listened to about six times over and over again while writing this one-shot. I know a lot of people don’t ship caleo and thought they were gonna break up because they had been fighting in trials of apollo, so i just kinda wanted to explain why i ship them. Also i think the song Broken is definitely their ship theme, it reminds me of them every time i hear it, and i really wanted to write something inspired by it. Sorry this was short. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
